Hello GoodbyeNu'est Fanfic
by Phunny08
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga yang membawamu terjerat dalam sebuah cinta. Sayangnya itu cinta yang singkat. Dan kau harus rela hidup dalam air mata pada akhirnya. JRen BL DLDR


Title : Hello Goodbye

Author : FunnyVani

Summary :

Sebuah pertemuan yang tak terduga yang membawamu terjerat dalam sebuah cinta. Sayangnya itu cinta yang singkat. Dan kau harus rela hidup dalam air mata pada akhirnya.

Pair : JRen

Genre : Romance –gagal-, Angst –gagal-

Rate : T

Disclaimer :

FF ini asli dari pemikiran author setelah bersemedi di dalam gua yang apalah itu namanya. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, management masing-masing, dan juga punya fan.

Warning :

YAOI, Boys Love, rate dinyatakan aman(?), bahasa amburadul, typo bertebaran..

Happy Reading...

Pagi ini Kim Jonghyun atau kerap disapa JR, seorang penyanyi muda yang sudah lama menghilang dari media, baru saja menginjakkan kakinya kembali di kota Seoul setelah dua minggu menetap di Jepang.

Pandangan matanya menyapu setiap sudut bandara Incheon. Dia memakai kacamata hitamnya. Setelah cukup memandangi sekitarnya, dia mulai berjalan sambil sesekali melihat sekitarnya.

Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menelpon managernya. Dia masih sibuk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tak sengaja ada seorang namja menyenggol kopernya hingga terjatuh. JR setengah berteriak, "hey!"

Namja itu berbalik ke arah JR dan meminta maaf, kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Jr terus memperhatikan namja itu. JR melihat namja itu menabrak seorang pramugari hingga dia berteriak, sementara namja itu langsung meminta maaf. JR tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa?" JR terperanjat melihat managernya yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengejutkanku, hyung?" teriak JR pada manajernya itu.

"Kenapa kau seyam senyum sendiri, eoh?"

"Aku tidak tersenyum."

"Aku melihatmu tersenyum tadi."

"Ah kurasa kau salah lihat hyung. Sudah, aku lelah. Kajja kita ke rumahku." JR berjalan mendahului managernya itu untuk sampai ke mobil mereka.

Di sepanjang jalan, JR melihat keluar jendela. Mengamati suasana pagi kota Seoul. Rasanya sudah rindu pada kota kelahirannya.

"Hyung, berhentilah di minimarket." Ucap JR pada managernya yang sedang menyetir.

"Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa minuman kaleng."

"Ne."

Sesampainya di sebuah minimarket mereka berhenti. JR masuk ke dalam, sementara managernya menunggu di mobil.

. . . . .

Terlihat seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa setelah turun dari pesawat di bandara Incheon, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga entah berapa kali dia harus meminta maaf karena menabrak orang. Sesekali dia mencoba menelpon seseorang namun selalu gagal.

Sampai di luar bandara, namja cantik itu menyetop sebuah taksi. Di dalam taksi namja cantik itu terus menggerutu sebal.

"Ajushi, tolong berhenti sebentar di minimarket." Ucapnya pada sang supir taksi.

Sesampainya di sebuah minimarket, namja cantik itu segera masuk untuk membeli makanan ringan. Setelah itu dia segera pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Semuanya 20000 won, nona." Ujar si penjaga kasir itu.

"Maaf agashi, saya namja." Balas namaja cantik itu sambil merogoh tasnya mencari dompetnya.

"Ah, mianhae."

"Gwenchana, aku sudah terbiasa." Namja cantik itu terus saja mencari-cari dompetnya, namun tidak juga ketemu. Dia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya di atas meja kasir sambil sesekali menggeutu kecil.

"Agashi, ini semua berapa?" tanya seorang namja lain.

"Sebentar."

Ketika sang penjaga kasir sedang menghitung belanjaan namja itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Namja cantik tadi yang merasa ponselnya berdering segera merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menempelkannya di telinga. Namun namja cantik itu mengernyit heran, suara dering ponsel itu masih terdengar.

"Waeyo hyung?" namja cantik tadi menoleh ke sampingnya. Dia melihat seorang namja sedang mengangkat telponnya. Jadi ponselnya yang berdering? Pikir namja cantik itu.

Namja tadi mengakhiri panggilannya kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di meja kasir. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya menunggu penjaga kasir menghitung belanjaannya.

"Semuanya 15000 won tuan," ucap penjaga kasir tadi. Namja itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan kemuadian mengambil satu kantong belanjaan dan ponsel yang berada di meja kasir. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan minimarket itu.

"Aish,, di mana dompetku?" namja cantik tadi mengacak rambutnya sebal.

"Oh Ren, kau ada di sini?" merasa ada yang menyebut namanya namja cantik tadi menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya! Minhyun hyung.. kemana saja kau itu? Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi selalu gagal." Ren mendelik tajam pada hyungnya sekaligus managernya itu. Manager? Ya, Ren adalah seorang model, jadi tidak salah kalu dia memiliki manager.

"Hyung tidak kemana mana," jawab Minhyun deangan wajah tak berdosa.

"Sekarang mana kunci mobilmu?" Ren menengadahkan tangannya di depan hyungnya.

"Kunci mobil? Untuk apa?"

"Serahkan saja." Minhyun pun merogoh kantong celananya dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

Ren menerimanya, kemudian memberesi semua barangnya yang tercecer di meja kasir. "Bayar belanjaanku. Aku akan menunggumu di mobil," ucap Ren yang menghasilkan teriakan tidak terima dari hyungnya.

. . . . .

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Matahari menyinari setiap sudut kota. Pagi yang ramai seperti biasanya. Seperti suasana di Seoul Art High School. Sekolah menengah yang siswa siswinya didominasi kalangan menengah ke atas.

Tampak seorang namja cantik tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah itu. Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut sekolah. Tak jarang namja cantik itu menjadi pusat perhatian murid di sana. Siapa lagi jika bukan Choi Minki atau Ren namja cantik itu. Bahkan kecantikannya melebihi seorang yeoja sekalipun.

Langkah Ren terhenti ketika dia sampai di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Headmaster'. Ren mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ketika didengarnya sebuah suara yang mengijinkannya masuk dari dalam, barulah Ren membuka pintu itu dan bertemu kepala sekolah untuk mengurusi kepindahannya ke sekolah itu.

. . . . .

Siang ini JR tengah berada di dalam kelasnya, matanya terus tertuju pada sebuah objek di luar kelasnya. Di tangannya juga terdapat sebuah kamera.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang namja dengan name tag Lee Taemin dari belakang JR.

JR tersenyum kecil dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Hanya mengamati seseorang." Jawabya singkat.

Taemin mengambil tempat duduk di depan JR. "Murid baru itu?" tebaknya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ayolah, seisi sekolah tengah membicarakannya. Bahkan kepopulerannya saat ini melebihimu. Dan kau tahu? Dia adalah seorang model."

Pandangan JR kembali tertuju pada objeknya yang tak lain adalah Ren. Sesekali dia juga memotretnya. "Dia namja yang menarik," gumamnya pelan.

Taemin tersenyum kecil menanggapi sahabatnya itu. "Ah ya, kau mau pulang bersamaku nanti?

JR menatap sahabatnya. "Tentu saja, bahkan hampir setiap hari kau mengajakku pulang bersama."

Taemin tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe.. kau benar. Nanti kita ajak Key hyung ne?"

"Hmm."

. . . . .

Terlihat seorang namja cantik -yang tak lain adalah Ren- tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sakura di taman sekolahnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar melalui headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Seyum manis juga terus terukir di bibirnya.

Butiran-butiran salju yang turun dan cuaca dingin tak dirasakannya. Namja itu membuka matanya ketika dirasakannya ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Di belakangnya berdirilah seorang namja.

"Masuklah, kau akan sakit jika di luar seperti ini," ucap namja dengan nametag Kim KeyBum itu.

"Anni hyung, aku lebih suka di sini. Di sini lebih tenang," balas Ren.

"Kau harus masuk, Ren. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Key terus saja memaksa namja di depannya.

Ren mendesah pelan. "Ne, aku akan masuk, tapi nanti."

Namja yang bernama Key tadi berkacak pinggang, dan muncul aura kegelapan di sekitarnya. Ren yang menyadari akan ada hujan dan badai lokal langsung bergegas lari meninggalkan Key yang sudah marah-marah tidak jelas.

. . . . .

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid Seoul Art High School berhamburan keluar kelas. Di kelas XI A terlihat Ren yang masih mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ren, kau jadi kan pulang bersama hyung?" Key menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Ne hyung, kajja."

Ketika mereka baru saja akan keluar kelas, tiba-tiba Taemin menghampiri mereka–Key dan Ren- dengan JR yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Oh, Taemin-ah, JR-ah kalian tidak pulang?" tanya Key pada kedua namja di depannya itu.

"Kami baru saja ingin mengajakmu pulang, hyung" balas Taemin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh JR.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ren?" Key menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ren yang berdiri di sana. Key menepuk jidatnya. "Ah aku lupa, aku bahkan belum mengenalkannya pada kalian kan? Ren kemarilah"

Mendengar nama Ren, JR langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang Key dimana Ren berdiri.

"Ren, kenalkan ini Lee Taemin dan yang ini ..." Key menggantungkan kalimatnya, mencoba mengingat nama salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung, kau lupa namaku? JR! Kim Jonghyun!" ucap JR emosi. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada yag melupakannya padahal dia penyanyi terkenal. -_-

"Ah ya, dia Kim Jonghyun tapi lebih suka dipanggil JR" lanjut Key.

Ren terseyum, lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Taemin. "Choi Minki imnida, hyung bisa memanggilku Ren."

Taemin menjabat uluran tangan Ren dan tersenyum. "Taemin imnida."

Setelah itu, Ren juga menjulurkan tangnnya ke arah JR. "Choi Minki imnida."

JR tidak bergerak, dia menatap tangan Ren. Jantungnya berdegub cepat. Perlahan tangannya bergerak mencoba menjabat tangan Ren. "J..Jonghyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku JR."

Ren memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memasang pose yang imut. "Kau.. bukan kah kau yang di minimarket kemarin?"

JR mengangguk memberikan jawaban 'iya'. Benar-benar namja yang canti, batinnya.

"Kajja kita pulang." Tepat ketika mereka akan beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. JR segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya, tapi bukan ponselnya yang berdering.

"Yeoboseyo." JR mengernyit heran, kemuadian menoleh ke arah Ren. Terlihat Ren yang sedang menerima telpon. Tapi kenapa nada dering ponsel mereka sama?

Ren mengakhiri panggilannya, kemudian dia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. "Mianhaeyo hyung, aku tidak bisa pulang bersama. Hyung ku sudah menjeputku. Setelah ini aku ada pemotretan." Ucap Ren sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti." Key menepuk bahu Ren.

Ren tersenyum. "Sekali lagi maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Ren pun bergegas pergi menemui hyungnya yang sudah menunggu di luar sekolah.

Tak lama setelah itu, kembali terdengar sebuah dering ponsel. Key dan Taemin bingung, bukankah itu nada dering ponsel Ren? Batin mereka.

"Yeoboseyo, ada apa hyung?" Key dan Taemin serentak menoleh ke arah JR. Mereka berpikir, kenapa bisa sama? Bahkan ponsel mereka juga sama.

JR mengakhiri panggilannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Key dan Taemin yang menatapnya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa ponsel dan nada deringmu sama dengan milik Ren?" tanya Taemin.

"Nan mollayo. Aku juga baru tahu tadi," jawab JR. "Ah ya.. mianhae, aku juga tidak bisa pulang bersama. Managerku sudah menunggu, aku ada jadwal setelah ini," lanjutnya.

"Ne baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Kami mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong." JR pergi berlari menemui managernya yang sudah menunggu.

. . . . .

Tampak orang-orang berlalu lalang membawa peralatan-peralatan untuk pemotretan. Di sana juga terlihat Ren bersama hyung nya tengah bebicara dengan seseorang.

"Jadi pemotretan kali ini, Ren akan dipasangkan bersama seorang penyanyi?" tanya Minhyun pada salah satu fotografer.

"Ya, mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi," jawab sang fotografer sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah.. itu dia." Fotografer itu menunjuk dua namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan. Minhyun dan Ren menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Bukankah itu JR hyung?" gumam Ren pelan.

JR dan managernya menghampiri tiga orang itu. Ren hanya bisa diam membatu. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ren, jadi JR ini yang akan bersamamu dalam pemotretan nanti." Jelas sang fotografer.

Ren mengangguk kecil kemudian memberi salam kepada JR. "Annyeong JR hyung."

JR terdiam sejenak menatap Ren. Dia tidak menyangka akan dipasangkan dengan Ren, namja yang belum lama ini mengisi hatinya. Perlahan JR membungkukkan badannya membalas salam dari Ren. "A..annyeong Ren."

"Sebaiknya kalian menemui Dongho untuk dirias," ucap sang fotografer.

"Ne," koor kompak dari JR dan Ren.

. . . . .

Selesai pemotretan, semua kru beserta JR, Ren dan masing-masing managernya makan malam bersama di sebuah kedai makanan.

JR mendekati Ren. "Mau keluar bersamaku?" bisiknya di samping telinga Ren. Ren yang mendengarnya agak terkejut, namun kemudian mengangguk.

JR dan Ren berjalan di sekitar taman yang berada dekat dengan kedai tadi.

"Jadi hyung seorang penyanyi?" tanya Ren.

"Ne."

Suasana di sana langsung berubah canggung. Tidak ada yang memecah kusunyian di sana.

JR berhenti berjalan yang otomatis juga diikuti Ren yang berada di sampingnya.

"hmm.. besok pulang sekolah apakah kau ada acara?" tanya JR sambil mengelus tengkuknya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Besok? Sepertinya tidak ada. Waeyo?" Ren menatap JR yang masih pada posisinya tadi.

"eum.. i..itu.. maukah kau ke taman bermain besok bersamaku?" tanya JR gugup.

"Jinjja? Taman bermain? Tentu saja mau.. aku sudah lama tidak ke sana.. yeayy." Saking senangnya Ren reflek memeluk JR. Sementara JR yang dipeluk tiba-tiba itu kaget. Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

" .. Len," JR berdehem pelan.

Ren tersadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya. Tampak semburat merah di pipinya. "Mi..mianhae.. i..itu tadi reflek" ucap Ren salah tingkah.

"N..ne.. nan gwenchana.." balas JR yang tak kalah salah tingkah. "hmm.. boleh kan aku memanggilmu seperti tadi, Len?" tanya JR mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"B..boleh.. itu panggilan yang lucu," balas Ren.

"hmm.. sebaiknya kita kembali sebelum ada yag mencari kita."

Ren mengangguk kecil. "Ne."

. . . . .

Siang itu semua jam pelajaran di Seoul Art High School telah usai. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Di salah satu kelas, tampaklah JR tengah tergesa-gesa membereskan barang-barangnya. Taemin menghampiri sahabatya itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada jadwal lagi?" Taemin menepuk bahu JR.

"Tidak ada," jawab JR singkat.

"Lalu mau kemana?"

"Pergi ke taman bermain."

Mendengar taman bermain, senyum cerah mengembang di bibir Taemin. "Aku ikut."

"Tidak boleh," tolak JR.

Taemin mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya di depan JR. "Jebal.. aku ikut, ne?"

JR mendesah pelan kemudian mengangguk. "Ne, kau boleh ikut."

"Yeay gumawo."

. . . . .

Ren mengamati koridor di depan kelasnya dengan Key di sampingnya, sepi. Dia berpikir, apa mungkin JR ada kepentingan mendadak.

"Ah itu dia." Ren berlari kecil menghampiri JR dengan Key yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Ren langsung memeluk JR. Sementara JR yang tiba-tiba dipeluk terkejut dengan pipinya yang memerah. Temin dan Key terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka itu.

Ren melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang JR. "Jadi kan, hyung?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Hyung tidak keberatan kan jika aku mengajak Key hyung?"

"Tidak, aku juga mengajak Taemin." Jawab JR. "Baiklah kajja.. aku membawa mobil tadi," lanjutnya. Dan tiga orang lainnya bersorak senang.

Ren mengamati koridor di depan kelasnya dengan Key di sampingnya, sepi. Dia berpikir, apa mungkin JR ada kepentingan mendadak.

"Ah itu dia." Ren berlari kecil menghampiri JR dengan Key yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Ren langsung memeluk JR. Sementara JR yang tiba-tiba dipeluk terkejut dengan pipinya yang memerah. Temin dan Key terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka itu.

Ren melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang JR. "Jadi kan, hyung?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

"Hyung tidak keberatan kan jika aku mengajak Key hyung?"

"Tidak, aku juga mengajak Taemin." Jawab JR. "Baiklah kajja.. aku membawa mobil tadi," lanjutnya. Dan tiga orang lainnya bersorak senang.

. . . . .

Di taman bermain, mereka berempat bersenang-senang. Mereka menaiki berbagai wahana yang ada. Dan terkadan JR dan Key harus kelabakan menenangkan Ren dan Taemin yang menangis karena ketakutan saat mereka di rumah hantu.

Kini mereka berjalan di sekitar taman sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

"Hyung, aku lelah," keluh Ren pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari tempat beristirahat," ujar JR.

"hmm.. aku dan Taemin akan membeli minuman dulu." Key dan Taemin pergi meninggalkan JR dan Ren.

"Hyung, duduk di sana saja ya?" tanya Ren sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon.

"Ne, kajja."

JR dan Ren duduk di bangku tersebut,beristirahat untuk menghilangkan lelah yang mereka rasakan sambil menunggu Key dan Taemin.

"Hyung." Ren beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjongkok di bawah pohon.

"Hmm? Sedang apa kau di sana?" JR, megikuti Ren.

"Ini kuncup bunga apa, hyung?" Ren tampak mengamati beberapa kuncup bunga di bawah pohon itu.

JR mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, aku ingat," serunya kemuadian mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sesuatu. "Nah ini dia." JR menunjukkan ponselnya pada Ren.

Ren yang melihatnya berbinar cerah. Di layar ponsel itu menampakkan gambar padang bunga yang sangat luas. "Ini sangat indah, hyung," puji Ren.

"Aku lupa ini bunga apa. Tapi ini akan tumbuh di awal bulam Maret," jelas JR. "Jika kau mau, aku akan mengajakmu ke padang bunga itu."

"Jinjja? Kyaa... aku mau!" Ren langsung menerjang tubuh JR yang berhadapan dengannya. Tepi karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan, mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Ren yang berada di ata JR.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Perlahan rona merah menjalar di pipi mereka.

"Ish.. ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdetak secepat ini? Bagaimana jika JR hyung mendengarnya?" batin Ren.

Mereka masih terdiam dan saling menatap. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Pada saat itu tiba-tiba turunlah butiran salju. JR dan Ren tersedar, kemudian berdiri.

"Turun salju" gumam Ren smabil menengadahkan tangannya, merasakan butiran salju yan turun.

JR menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang berawan. Tiba-tiba terdegar bunyi dering ponsel. JR dan Ren segera mencari ponsel mereka. Ren menatap ponselnya, tidak, bukan ponselnya yang berdering. Ren menatap JR, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius dalam pembicaraan JR.

JR mengakhiri panggilannya. "Len, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya JR seraya menatap Ren dengan wajah serius.

"Ne, tentu saja. Memang ada apa, hyung?"

"Aku ada urusan mendadak, mianhae."

"Nan gwenchana."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, annyeong cupp~" JR mencium pipi Ren cepat kemudian segera melesat pergi.

. . . . .

JR mengelilingi taman bermain itu dengan raut wajah cemas. Beberapa saat lalu dia menerima telpon dari Taemin yang mengatakan bahwa Key sedang berkelahi dengan 3 namja berbadan kekar yang ingin mengganggu Taemin.

"JR!"terdengar seseorang menyerukan nama JR. JR mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat Taemin yang berlari ke arahnya. "JR, tolonglah Key hyung, kumohon" pinta Taemin dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Tenanglah dulu hyung. Ne, aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan Key hyung." Ujar JR berusaha menenangkan Taemin. " Hyung tunggu di sini saja." Taemin mengangguk.

"Hari-hati" ucap Taemin.

JR segera berlari menuju tempat Key. Di sana dia melihat Key tengah di goda tiga namja berbadan kekar dan wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka lebam. "Hey lepaskan dia!" sru JR. Semua orang di sana menoleh ke arah JR

Salah satu dari mereka menatap JR dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Kau mau apa bocah? Mau menjadi pahlawan?" ejeknya.

JR menggeram marah. "Lepaskan dia namja brengsek!"

"Dasar kau!" tiga namja itu maju untuk menghajar JR. JR yang notabenenya ketua klub bela diri menghadapinya dengan mudah. Tidak sampai 10 menit ketiga namja itu sudah menyerah dan melarikan diri dan meninggalkan sebuah ancaman. "Kita akan bertemu lagi bocah."

JR dan Taemin segera menghampiri Key yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. JR pun menggendong Key dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

. . . . .

Pagi ini Ren mencari-cari keberadaan teman sebangkunya-Key. 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, tapi Key belum juga datang. Hingga bel masuk berbunyi dan sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas Key belum juga datang. Ketika sonsaengnim akan memulai pelajaran, terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Semua orang yang ada di kelas menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Masuk" ucap sonsaengnim. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok JR yang berdiri tegap di sana.

JR membungkuk memberi hormat. "Mianhae sonsaengnim kaena saya mengganggu. Saya di sini ingin menyampaikan izin dari Kim KeyBum, dia hari ini tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu sonsaengnim, annyeong." JR membungkukkan badannya lagi, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Ren terus memperhatikan JR tadi. Dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa wajah JR penuh dengan luka lebam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?

. . . .

Sampai pelajaran usai, Ren terus memikirkan JR. Setelah sonsaengnim keluar dari kelas, Ren segera membereskan bukunya dan bergegas keluar kelas mencari keberadaan JR. Sebelumnya Ren sudah sempat bertanya pada temannya dimana kelas JR.

Di sana Ren melihat JR tengah duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela kelas. Perlahan Ren mendekatinya. "Hyung" panggil Ren sambil menepuk bahu JR.

JR menoleh ke arah Ren. Dia agak terkejut mengetahui Ren ada di hadapannya. "Kenapa Len bisa kesini?" tanya JR.

Ren tersenyum lantas mendudukkan dirinya di samping JR. "Aku hanya ingin bertaya, kenapa wajah hyung penuh luka lebam seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh ujung bibir JR yang terdapat salah satu luka lebam akibat perkelahian kemarin.

JR tak bisa bicara, tenggorokannya tercekat, kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tidak bisa keluar. Dia terus menatap Ren tepat di matanya. Mata yang begitu indah yang membuatnya terlarut dalam suasana seperti saat ini. Mata itu yang membuatnya merasakan debaran yang begitu hebat di dadanya. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya.

Ren menatap JR. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tadi menyentuh ujung bibir JR. Ren terus menatap JR yang juga menatapnya. Sama seperti yang dirasakan JR, Ren seolah terhipnotis.

Suasana di sana seolah hening, hanya deruan nafas mereka yang terdengar. JR menyentuh tangan Ren yang masih di wajahnya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mereka. Perlahan JR mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ren, sementara Ren sendiri terus diam mematung. JR terus mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ketika hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, keduanya otomatis menutup mata.

Cupp~ bibir keduanya bertemu, hanya menempel, tidak lebih. JR menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuka matanya begitu juga dengan Ren.

Ren mengerjapkan matanya lucu, pipinya bersemu merah ketika sadar apa yang mereka lakukan tadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap JR.

"Halo JR.. oh ada Ren juga" ucap Taemin yang baru saja datang. "ng.. kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan seperti itu?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah polosnya.

Ren dan JR menatap tangan masing-masing yang masih saling berpegangan. Mereka segera menarik tangannya masing-masing.

"A..ada apa hyung?" tanya JR salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian. Minggu depan akan ada pesta perayaan valentine di sekolah. Kalian datanglah" ujar Taemin.

"Ne, kami pasti datang, iya kan Len?" JR menatap Ren yang masih menunduk. Ren mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kedatangan kalian."

. . . . .

Malam ini Seoul Art High School tampak ramai. Banyak siswa siswi yang berada di sana. Malam ini di sana di adakan pesta perayaan valentine. Di sana juga tampak Ren yang sedang bercanda dengan Key dan Taemin.

"Taemin hyung, dimana JR hyung? Kenapa dia belum datang?" tanya Ren.

"Molla, sebentar akan ku telpon." Taemin mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon JR. Key dan Ren menatap Taemin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Key.

"Sebentar lagi dia sampai." Ujar Taemin.

"Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tida enak?" gumam Ren pelan.

. . . . .

Malam ini JR mempersiapkan semuanya yang dia perlukan di pesta nanti. Dirinya tampak tampan dengan setelan jas setengah resmi, rambutnya ia tata sedemikian rupa. Dia tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

JR menghampiri meja belajarnya, dia mengambil sebuah surat dan setangkai mawar merah, dia tersenyum. "Semoga kau menyukainya," gumamnya. JR melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk berangkat menuju pesta.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sebuah senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir JR. Sesekali dia memperhatikan surat dan mawar yang dia letakkan di sampingnya. Taemin tadi menelpon jika mereka –Key, Taemin dan Ren sudah menunggunya.

JR melihat ke arah spion mobilnya, ada ssebuah mobil hitam di belakangnya. JR merasa aneh pada mobil itu, sepertinya mobil itu mengikutinya sejak tadi. Entahlah, JR tidak memikirkannya, mungkin itu mobil salah satu murid di Seoul Art High School yang juga ingin menghadiri pesta perayaan valentine di sekolahnya.

Hanya sekitar satu kilometer lagi JR sampai di sekolahnya. Namun ketika dia tiba di jalan yang cukup sepi, mobil di belakangnya tadi mendahuluinya dan berhenti epat di hadapannya. Beberapa namja keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri mobil JR. Mereka mengetuk kaca bagian samping dan menyuruh JR keluar. JR keluar dari mobilnya dan menghadap namja namja itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, bocah!" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang JR tebak adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita pernah bertemu," ucapnya lagi. "Ah, mungkin kau memang sudah lupa. Kenalkan namaku Kang Dong Ho, kau bisa memanggilku Baekho."

"Cih, kau yang menggoda temanku beberapa hari lalu kan? Mau apa kalian?"

"Cukup simpel, kami hanya ingin balas dendam, itu saja sudah."

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Matilah kau bocah."

Semua namja yang berjumlah sekitar 5 orang lebih itu maju menyerang JR. Pada awalnya dia masih bisa menghindar dari namja namja itu. Namun karena kalah jumlah, dia mulai kehilangan tenaganya. Ketika JR lengah, salah satu dari mereka memukul tengkuknya dengan tongkat baseball sehingga dia terjatuh. Ketika dia akan berdiri, seseorang menendangnya hingga kembali terjatuh.

JR benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga, dia sudah tidak mampu bangkit lagi. Namja namja itu masih saja menghajarnya. JR sendiri hanya bisa meringkukkan badannya, menahan sakit. Salah satu dari orang itu mengayunkan tongkat baseball yang dibawanya ke arah JR. Tongkat baseball itu tepat mengenai kepala JR.

JR merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya, perlahan semuanya menggelap. Dia merasakan akan kehilangan kesadaran. Satu hal yang dia ingat "Ren" gumamnya. Dan perlahan semuanya menggelap.

. . . . .

Di tempat pesta, Ren terus saja mondar mandir. Pikirannya kalut, dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada JR.

Pesta sudah berlangsung hingga pertengahan acara, tapi Ren belum juga melihat keberadaan JR di sana. Dia sudah bertanya pada semua teman JR, namun di antara mereka tidak ada yang tahu.

"Ish~ dimana JR hyung? Kenapa aku sangat khawatir seperti ini?" gumam Ren.

Taemin dan Key mulai jengah melihat Ren yang terus saja mondar mandir seperti itu. "Ren, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Key.

Ren berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap dua sahabatnya. "Aku ini khawatir pada JR hyung."

"Kami juga, Ren. Tapi sikapmu terlalu berlebihan," balas Taemin.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai JR?" Ren membeku mendengar kata-kata Key tadi. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar menyukai JR? Ren memegang dadanya, terasa sesak jika dia tidak melihat JR, seperti saat ini, dan terasa hangat ketika dia berada di sebelahnya.

Ren menyadarinya, benar, yang dirasakannya memang benar, dia menyukai JR. Tidak, bukan menyukai tapi lebih. Cinta, ya, dia mencintai JR.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu, annyeong," pamit Ren yang kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Key dan Taemin.

. . . . .

Ren lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut malam itu. Sesekali dia mencoba menghubungi JR, namun tidak ada jawaban apapun selain dari operator.

Sampai di rumahnya, Ren langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri, mengabaikan panggilan hyungnya, Minhyun. Dia berpikir dengan tidur mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, tapi Ren belum juga bisa tidur. Tubuh dan pikirannya memang lelah, tapi matanya belum juga bisa terpejam. Akhirnya Ren mengalah dan memilih keluar dari kamarnya untuk menonton televisi. Tapi –menurut Ren- tidak ada acara satupun acara yang menarik. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering, Ren melihat layar ponselnya, "JR hyungie". Dengan cepat Ren menekan tombol jawab pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo, JR hyung kau itu kemana saja? Aku khawatir memikirkanmu," ucap Ren.

". . ."

"Oh, managernya JR hyung, waeyo hyung?"

". . ."

Ren benar-benar shock mendengar ucapan manager JR barusan. Pikirannya kosong seketika, tubuhnya lemas. Ren segera memutuskan panggilannya begitu saja, dia berjalan cepat ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaketnya. Ketika Ren akan keluar dari rumah, Minhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat nya

"Ren, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, hyung."

"Siapa yang sakit? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak bukan aku tapi JR hyung. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong."

"Tunggu, hyung akan mengantarkan mu."

. . . . .

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ren langsung berlari mencari ruangan JR, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang mengingatkannya karena berlari-lari di rumah sakit. Ketika Ren sampai di sebuah lorong, dia melihat Key, Taemin dan seorang namja. Ren segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ren, kenapa kau kemari? Ini masih sangat pagi," ujar Aron, manager JR.

"hiks.. aku khawatir dengan JR hyung." Ren terisak pelan.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya di dalam, dia masih belum sadarkan diri," ujar Aron lagi. "Ren, ada yang ingin bicarakan denganmu. Tapi tidak di sini."

. . . . .

Ren dan Aron berjalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit yang tertutup salju. Pagi ini salju turun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ren, apa kau mempunyai perasaan pada JR?" tanya Aron.

Ren agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Aron. "A..apa maksud hyung?"

"Hyung rasa.. JR mempunyai perasaan kepadamu" Ren terkejut mendengar perkataan Aron. JR juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Apakah itu mungkin?

"Dia sering bercerita kepada hyung tentangmu. Dari sorot matanya, hyung bisa menebak jika dia mempunyai perasaan kepadamu, Ren." Tubuh Ren begetar. Apakah benar itu? Ren akan sangat senang jika itu memang benar. JR mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

"Dokter berkata bahwa JR saat ini koma." Ren menutup mulutnya mendengar itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin JR koma.

"Hyung, lalu apa yang dilakukan JR hyung saat ini? Kenapa dia tidak lekas bangun?" tanya Ren dengan tatapan sendunya. Aron menghela napas sejenak.

"Dia menunggu seseorang.. dia menunggumu" jawabnya sambil menatap Ren.

"Lalu jika JR hyung sudah bertemu denganku berarti dia akan berhenti menunggu." Aron mengangguk. Ren seolah sadar arah pembicaraan Aron, air mataya kembali tumpah. "Hyung, lalu..lalu apa yang terjadi setelah JR hyung berhenti menunggu?"

Aron menundukkan kepalanya. "Sesuatu yang sangat buruk."

Tangis Ren semakin keras, dia tidak mau kehilangan JR, dia masih ingin bersama JR. Tidak.. tidak, JR tidak boleh pergi. "Aku tidak mau menemuinya, hyung, tidak mau. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan JR hyung." Ren mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Aron di depannya.

Aron menggenggam tangan Ren. "Ren, kau harus menemuinya, dia menunggumu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu saat ini."

Ren menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak.. aku tidak mau JR hyung pergi, tidak mau, hyung.."

"REN!" Ren langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Aron. "JR menunggumu, temuilah dia, dia ingin merasakan kehadiranmu di sana."

Ren kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku tidak mau, hyung. Aku tidak mau JR hyung pergi" ucapnya lemas.

"Temuilah dia, dia membutuhkanmu. Jika memang hal yang kita semua takuti terjadi, biarlah dia tenang" ujar Aron. Ren mengangguk pelan.

. . . . .

Ren memasuki ruang rawat JR. Dia menata tubuh lemah tak sadarkan diri yang sedang berbaring dengan alat pendeteksi jantung di sampingnya. Air mata Ren terus mengalir, dia mendekati JR. Perlahan tangannya terulur membelai lembut rambut JR.

"Annyeong hyung" sapa Ren dengan seulas senyum tulus. "Len merindukan hyung. Hyung bangun ne? Hyung berjanji akan mengajak Ren ke padang unga itu, hyung harus menepatinya. Hyung tidak boleh mengingkarinya" ujar Ren. Dia menatap JR, dia agak terkejut melihat air mata JR yang menetes.

"Hyung, kau mendengarkanku kan? Len mohon hyung, bangunlah, len ingin melihat hyung tersenyum lagi" air mata Ren terus saja mengalir di pipinya. "Len merindukan hyung, Len sayang hyung."

TIIITTTTT... suara itu, suara yang memekakkan telinga. Tagis Ren semakin menjadi, dia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh JR. "Hyung.. bangun hyung.." pintu terbuka dan masuklah dokter dan beberapa perawat. Mereka segera memeriksa JR. Ren sndiri segera keluar dri ruangan itu.

Di depan sana ada Key, Taemin, Minhyun dan Aron. Ren segera berlari memeluk hyungnya. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Taemin mendekati Ren dan menyerahkan secarik surat.

"Bacalah, surat ini ditemukan di mobil JR, untukmu."

Ren menerima surat itu. Perlahan dia membukanya, membaca isinya perlahan. Ren menutup mulutnya, meredam suara isakannya. "Nado, hyung.. nado saranghaeyo" gumam Ren.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan JR. Semua orang di sana segera mendekati dokter. "Bagaimana dengan adik saya, dokter?" tanya Aron.

Sang dokter menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan." Semua orang di sana menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, begitu terkejut mendengar penyataan dokter. Ren menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Minhyun. "Maaf," ucap sang dokter sekali lagi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

. . . . .

Pagi ini salju kembali turun menghujani kota Seoul. Kini sudah 2 minggu lamanya setelah kepergian JR.

Terlihat Ren tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Dia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul menuju pedesaan.

. . . . .

Di sinilah Ren sekarang, di sebuah padang bunga yang luas dan indah. Dia tersenyum sendu. "Len sudah di sini, hyung. Padang bunga yang kau janjikan waktu itu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

**EPILOG**

_Dear My Lovely Len,_

_Annyeong Len, kau tahu kan aku siapa? Hmm.. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ahh kurasa aku sudah gila menanyakan hal seperti tiu, jika aku masih di hadapanmu. Tapi aku yakin, pasti kau baik-baik saja._

_Hmm.. Lewat surat ini hyung ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, entah itu kau menerimanya atau tidak. Sejak awal melihatmu.. entah kenapa hyung lansung tertarik padamu. Setiap melihat senyumanmu, hyung selalu ingin ikut tersenyum.. Setiap hyung menatapmu, ada perasaan... hangat di hati hyung. Setiap di dekatmu, jantung hyung terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Hyung berpikir.. apakah itu... cinta? Tidak.. hyung tidak berani menyimpulkan sejauh itu._

_Tapi entah kenapa... rasa itu semakin tumbuh. Hyung memang belum lama mengenalmu. Tak melihatmu sehari saja, hyung merasa seperti ada yang.. kurang. Apakah sejak pertama melihatmu, hyung menjadi selalu tergantung akan kehadiranmu._

_Ah, apakah kau masih ingat dengan janji hyung? Pasti ingat kan? Jika hyung benar-benar membawamu ke taman itu di saat bunga-buanga itu bermekaran, pasti kau tidak akan berhenti tersenyum sepanjang hari itu. Tapi hyung tidak keberatan sama sekali._

_Len, entah kau akan menerima ini atau tidak. Tapi hyung rasa, hyung benar-benar sudah mencintaimu. Hyung memang bukan orang yang romantis. Hyung hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tak mampu mengungkapkan ini langsung kepadamu. Hyung tidak memaksamu menerima hyung. Tapi sekarang hati hyung sudah lega, bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini walaupun tidak langsung._

_Len, maukah kau menjadi kekasih hyung?_

_Kau namja yang tanpa sengaja menabrak hyung ketika di bandara, kau namja yang kebingungan mencari dompetmu ketika di minimarket itu, dan kau namja yang telah berhasil mencuri hati hyung._

_Hyung harap kau bisa menjawabnya. Walaupun jawaban itu akan menyakitkan bagi hyung._

_Jeongmal saranghaeyo~_

**_Yang mencintaimu,_**

**_JR_**

The End


End file.
